AGREE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] -[1SHOOT] - [Ulquiorra x Readers] / Malas buat summary. Jadi, langsung baca saja ya! :D


**PAIRING : Uquiorra Schiffer x Readers/You**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance**

**.**

**RATED : T **

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Agree © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, Menggunakan reader's POV, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AGREE**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

><p>Surai hitamnya terlihat berkilauan. Manik <em>jade<em>nya begitu indah. Kulitnya putih pucat. Sorot matanya hampa dan kosong seakan tak memiliki jiwa. Dia duduk di hadapanku yang terus saja menundukkan kepala karena gugup dan canggung. Hanya meremas jemariku demi menyalurkan perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatiku.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu.

Kami masih bertahan dalam keheningan dan kebekuan yang menyelimuti. Saling membisu serta sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing, tanpa berniat mencairkan suasana yang terasa menegangkan bagaikan berada di tengah medan perang.

Sepertinya pria itu memiliki kepribadian yang hampir sama denganku. Tak suka keramaian, tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik, dan tertutup. Namun ada satu hal yang berbeda. Dia sama sekali tak bisa berekspresi. Wajahnya cenderung datar tanpa emosi. Begitupun sorot matanya. Aneh. Satu kata yang muncul di kepalaku saat ini.

**Tik**

**Tok**

**Tik**

**Tok**

Suara detik jam dinding menggema di dalam ruangan. Desah nafas teratur serta detak jantung kami terdengar begitu jelas seakan meramaikan suasana. Pada akhirnya pria itu melakukan pergerakkan dengan membenahi hakama hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya membuatku spontan mengangkat kepala hingga tatapan kami saling bertemu.

Mulutku hendak terbuka untuk mengeluarkan suara, namun pria itu telah mendahuluiku bicara dengan suara khas yang datar seperti sorot matanya, "Namamu?"

"Na-namaku [Full Name]. Sa-salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya!" Ujarku terbata sembari menundukkan kepala penuh sopan santun. "La-lalu namamu siapa?" Mencoba membuka obrolan baru demi mencairkan suasana dingin yang menyelimuti kami. Meski diucapkan dengan susah payah dan penuh rasa gugup.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." Jawabnya singkat.

Hening beberapa menit. Hingga suaranya kembali terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan, "Apa aku jelek?" Pertanyaan yang mengejutkan terlontar dari mulutnya. Dahiku mengernyit seketika. Antara bingung dan tak mengerti.

"Ma-maaf?" Ujarku bernada tanya sekaligus permohonan secara tak langsung agar ia bersedia menjelaskan maksud ucapannya itu.

"Sejak tadi kau hanya menundukkan kepala seperti enggan untuk menatapku. Apa wajahku jelek hingga kau tak ingin melihatnya?" Ujarnya tenang, masih menancapkan tatapan matanya padaku.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu." Jawabku cepat. "A-aku hanya merasa gugup saja. Ma-maaf jika sikapku ini telah menyinggungmu." Sedikit menundukkan kepala sebagai permintaan maafku padanya. Kini aku benar-benar merasa tak enak hati karena telah membuatnya salah paham.

"Jadi aku tampan?" Lagi, ia melontarkan pernyataan yang membuat otakku berpikir dua kali sebelum menjawabnya. Mencari dan merangkai kata yang cocok agar kesalahpahaman tak kembali terulang.

Sebenarnya pertanyaan yang ia berikan sangatlah mudah. Aku hanya tinggal menjawab 'YA' atau 'TIDAK'. Namun mengapa pikiran serta lidahku serasa beku hingga sulit memberikan jawaban padanya? Jujur saja, ia memang tampan. Sangat tampan malah. Ia bagaikan jelmaan seorang dewa yang berasal dari khayangan. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan? Tentu tidak. Karena semua itu adalah kenyataan.

Pria ini—Ulquiorra Schiffer, ia telah menarik hatiku sejak pandangan pertama mata kami saling bertemu—_jade_ bertemu _onyx_—beberapa saat yang lalu ketika aku dan kedua orangtuaku baru saja sampai disini. Kedua orangtua kami telah saling mengenal sejak lama. Mereka memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kami agar hubungan yang terjalin lebih erat lagi dari sebelumnya.

Mereka memberikan waktu khusus untuk kami untuk saling mengenal lebih jauh satu sama lainnya. Meninggalkan kami hanya berdua saja di dalam ruangan ini. Ia sama sekali tak menolak bahkan terkesan tak peduli dengan perjodohan ini. Hanya mengikuti semua ucapan orangtuanya tanpa banyak bicara, seperti halnya diriku.

Banyak tanya memenuhi kepalaku.

Apa ia memiliki alasan menerima perjodohan ini? Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Aku ingin masuk ke dalam hatinya. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang berarti bagi hidupnya. Apakah ia memiliki keinginan dan perasaan yang sama denganku? Ataukah hanya aku saja yang merasakan hal seperti itu?

"Kau melamun." Suaranya mengejutkanku.

Hampir saja aku terlonjak ke belakang merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang begitu dekat di telingaku. Tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan ia ada di sampingku? Dan bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadari pergerakkannya tadi? Ya Tuhan … Berarti aku benar-benar tenggelam dalam lamunanku sendiri. Bodoh dan memalukan! Rasanya wajahku telah berubah merah bagaikan tomat masak yang siap dipanen saat ini.

"Ma-maaf!" Cicitku serba salah. Hanya kata itu yang melintas di pikiranku. Tak terbayangkan kata lain untuk diucapkan. Aku masih sibuk menetralkan detak jantungku yang terdengar tak beraturan. Sedangkan ia hanya terdiam di dekatku tanpa berniat kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Manik _jade_nya menatapku penuh perhatian, membuatku kian salah tingkah dan gugup. A-apa maksudnya ini? Ke-kenapa jarak wajah kami semakin lama semakin mendekat saja? Ia terus mendekatkan dirinya padaku, sedangkan aku hanya diam seakan terkena suatu jurus yang menyebabkan tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Ya Tuhan … Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?

"Apa alasanmu menerima perjodohan ini?" Suara khas miliknya terdengar jelas memasuki gendang telingaku.

Ia menempelkan bibirnya di rambutku, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang menguar dari sana. Bulu kudukku seketika meremang menerima perlakuannya ini. Sungguh mengejutkan! Sikap dan pertanyaannya sangat tak terduga.

"I-itu ka-karena a-aku…" Tenggorokkanku terasa kesat hingga sulit mengeluarkan suara. Kegagapanku bertambah parah karena keadaan menegangkan yang diciptakannya. Mungkin jantungku akan segera meledak, tak kuat menahan sensasi aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Karena kau menyukaiku." Ujarnya seolah melanjutkan apa yang belum sempat kuungkapkan. Kini bibirnya bergerak turun ke dahi, pipi, hingga ke sisi bibirku. Mengedipkan mata berulang kali mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Setelah cukup lama bertahan dalam posisinya yang mampu mengacaukan kinerja jantung serta nafasku, maka ia kembali berkata: "Dan akupun menyukaimu."

Yang aku rasakan selanjutnya adalah kehangatan dan kelembutan dari bibirnya yang menempel di bibirku. Ia menciumku hati-hati dan penuh perasaan. Manis dan menyenangkan. Aku tak menyangka ternyata ciuman itu membuat diriku melayang.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaanku saat ini! Wajahku telah memerah sempurna hingga ke telinga. Bahkan beberapa detik aku tak bernafas seakan lupa bagaimana caranya untuk mengambil udara.

"Jadi kita sepakat untuk melanjutkan perjodohan ini?" Ia melepaskan ciumannya, menempelkan dahinya di dahiku. Saling menatap dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Sorot mata yang tadinya kosong dan hampa kini terlihat berubah. Memancarkan kelembutan yang mampu menenangkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya—termasuk diriku.

"I-iya." Aku berujar singkat. Tak mampu mengeluarkan suara lebih dari itu karena kinerja anggota tubuhku masih terasa kacau, belum kembali normal. Yang aku mengerti adalah ia menyetujui perjodohan ini dengan alasan yang sama denganku. Berarti semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hubungan kami akan tetap berlanjut bukan karena terpaksa, melainkan karena kami memang menginginkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>#<span><em>Author's Notes<em>:**

**Ini adalah FF pertamaku di fandom _Bleach_.**

**Tapi sebelumnya sih aku sudah pernah membuat FF xoper _Naruto_ dan _Bleach_.**

**Dalam fandom ini tokoh yang paling aku sukai adalah Ulquiorra. Jadinya aku bikin FF Ulqui x readers deh :-)**

**Akhir kata aku ucapkan terimakasih telah membaca FFku dan...**

**Salam kenal ya semuanya :D**

**_Bai-bai_ :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


End file.
